Pretty when you cry
by The Infamous Me
Summary: He was his sin, his rib and most of all he was just so pretty when he cried. Kind of dark, kind of getting back into the habit of writing. Im still alive. XD


Well, I'm not dead. _ Just kind of ran out of steam and love for my other story. And so, Imma write this oneshot out and Im actually going back through and re-writing the D.W.M chapters. They needed polishing and I left out some imporant plot details out. OR I think I did.

* * *

He was his sin, his 'rib' so to speak. The boy, so cold so perfect, so much stainable. Blonde hair fluffed to the side like he had stuck his head out of the car window to dry. Eyes bright blue and full of longing the eyes that were so pretty when he cried.

Their relationship was of a give and take, or maybe it was all take,take. Neither were sure where the other's lust ends and their love began. Oh yes, in some sick way they loved each other.

When the man who'd stain his hands the color of his hair with the other's blood would say, "I love you." It was truth. And the boy bleeding on the bed, blue eyes pretty with tears would nod and say , "I love you too." And that was the truth.

Axel didn't want to fuck him when he first saw him, he was only thirteen and Axel was eighteen. The blonde was just some punk that sat with him behind the bleachers and smoked. But then, Axel didn't want to fuck him, but he was pretty when he cried. He fell in love one day, it was hot, so hot but the thirteen year old wasn't hot. He was cold, he was sad and he was crying. And they were so beautiful, Axel had to have him. Some sick part in him reared up and demanded the boy.

Roxas knew he should of ran away, if he had know how much Axel had loved him he would of ran. But then, Roxas found out the more the blood haired male hurt him, the more he wanted to stay. It was a few things at first a pinch to his nipple a harsh bite to his neck. Maybe he didn't use enough lubricant, maybe he came too hard, to fast and to dry.

Then it was nails sticky red fluids and his pretty pretty tears. Tears that Axel loved, worshiped and lovingly kissed away. "I didn't want to hurt you baby." Was the mantra, the soft spoken whisper as they lay in what was mainly the blondes mess. No Axel didn't want to hurt him, and Roxas should of screamed 'How could you do this to me' but he knew the man with such bright crazy eyes didn't mean it. It was Roxas's fault with his pretty blue eyes, and pretty pretty tears.

Roxas should of ran away, Axel's love was escaltaing, knifes and fists. Teeth and Nails. But Roxas loved, he was thirteen, Axel was his world. His love, this was his love, he gave up his virgintiy and will to his lover.

But Roxas didn't want to compromise one night, late and so cold. Back sore and aching as He was tossed over the hood of the car. Motor burning through the metal and on his back. Scorching a loud scream and a begging. But no, " I didn't mean to hurt you baby." And Axel's hands was pulling at his pants it hurt too much. Roxas gave pleads to move to the hard ground the cold ground to anywhere. The motor was burning him.

Axel slamed a gloved hand over the boys mouth buirsed and cracked mouth, slamming the younger's head onto that hot metal. Making him scream and claw at his lover like a rabid animal. Teeth tased the cotton of the gloved as he bit at the glove. Axel ignored, saying im sorry baby, im sorry. Stop moving, baby I didn't mean baby! Stop moving! A grunt a hiss as Axel had gotten their bottoms off and shoved into the abused passage as dry as salt. A Painful whine and legs flailing at Axel's sides as Roxas moved and wiggled to get off the hot motor.

To accomidate for the pain and to shove axel's hands from his face. He couldn't breathe! The hand was covering vital passages on his face. Glove getting damp with the pretty tears, pretty tears crying in desperation. It was hard for Axel to thrust to move in such a dry enviorment and with his little partner, his sin, his rib moving like that it was more diffcult. But soon the flails quited, and body stopped moving but was kept warm by the motor. Blue eyes glassy and reflected by the moon as they stared at Axel who had finally found his release. The eyes saying what Roxas never, 'How could you do this to me now?' almost a haunting echo of that high pitched voice not destroyed by puberty yet.

Removing his glove from the blonde face, a burise of it across the lower half, Axel just laughed, "I really didn't want to hurt you baby, but you were so pretty when you cried." And he laughed and laughed with his pants around his ankles and cold fluids drying on his lower half. But the laughs turned to harsh sobs, then to screaming. Then it was quiet.

* * *

End. Im just trying to get back into the swing of writing, so im sorry if it sucks if its just something you weren't expecting from me. It was heavily inspired by the song 'pretty when you cry.' By Vast. Like I said in the top, I am trying to find my way by to D.W.M but I just can't seem to pick it up. But I want to, and I am re-doing some chapters, so ya. Don't count me out just yet. Love, T.I.M.


End file.
